


Metanoia: Tension Rising

by KimPirimiriAh



Series: Metanoia [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimPirimiriAh/pseuds/KimPirimiriAh
Summary: As Seungmin, Sana, and the rest of their group successfully escapes from almost getting annihilated by Jae Hyung and Ayen, they will begin to uncover the secret behind Jae Hyung’s betrayal while searching for the real Jeongin, whose heart contains the soul of Seungmin’s brother, Wonpil.Meanwhile, in a different world, four guardians discovered a glitch - something that will connect their peaceful world to the present world where Jae Hyung and Ayen brought catastrophe. Will the guardians be able to maintain peace in their world or will darkness enter it?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Metanoia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572184
Kudos: 8





	1. A new world?

  
Jackson went inside his secret room to gather more items that would help him produce the source of his magic. The sudden appearance of an unknown boy with the Sword of Light inside his hideout was not a good sign to him. As soon as he got hold of the source, he used his magical powers to project two worlds - one that is starting to be engulfed by darkness and the other appears to be devoid of darkness. He looked intently at the opposite worlds and noticed both worlds starting to approach each other - as if the opposite worlds will clash against one another sooner or later.

“This is really getting out of control. I have to get back there.” Jackson said while trying his best not to panic. He couldn’t understand how darkness infiltrated the so-called “new world” when the forces of evil were already trapped in the forbidden world. Jackson shoved off the idea that Wonpil’s sacrifice was made in vain. He focused his attention on planning how to use his remaining magic and get back to his real world. Using up all the remaining ingredients will not be an issue anymore once he arrives in the world where magic is permitted. 

Jackson’s concentration was disturbed when he heard a voice coming from the door, which he unintentionally left opened earlier. The voice was soft, as if it belongs to someone who just woke up. 

“Sunbaenim... Where am I?” 

Jackson turned his gaze at the door and he hurriedly walked towards the boy to check on him. “Hey... Are you feeling better now?” 

The boy nodded.

The wise man did not believe him. The boy’s eyes still look heavy. “But you still look terrible. Come on, I’ll bring you back inside your room.” 

Jackson grabbed the boy’s arm but the latter hesitated. “Please... I have to go back... I... I did something terrible.” The wise man turned and saw tears forming in the boy’s eyes. He sighed and submitted to the boy’s wish. “Okay, but speak to me inside your room. You’ll feel more comfortable there.”

Jackson escorted the boy back to his room where he cured him. How many days has it been since he found him? Two? Three? He actually thought the boy will not survive as he saw him impaled and lost too much blood. He was more than lucky for surviving.

“I want you to know that you’re safe here and I’ll help you with anything you need.” Jackson made sure the boy felt secure with his company. “But please, tell me what happened.” 

The boy tried to hold his tears when he settled on his bed, but Jackson’s request made him remember the betrayal he did to his friend that almost cost his life. 

“I...” His voice cracked. “I let the darkness take over my heart and used its power to hurt my friend. I did not know what I was doing. I was made believe that taking his heart will save someone dear to me but it was a lie. I almost killed my friend...” 

Jackson sat beside the boy and shoved his back as the latter cried his heart out. “My vision was already failing and all I could hear was Jeongin’s cry... Hearing him hurting was more painful than the physical pain I endured at that moment. I wanted to help. I wanted to take revenge from him who played with my emotions... but Jeongin summoned the Sword of Light towards me and commanded it to let me be its new wielder. I don’t know what happened after that. And then, I woke up in this room while holding the Sword of Light. Jeongin still saved me even when I did not deserve it...”

The boy summoned the sword in his hands and gave it a disdainful look. “I don’t know if I deserve this... My heart... isn’t devoid of darkness.” 

The boy’s story was too much for Jackson. He knew it was just a tip of the iceberg of what was really going on in their world. Though, he felt the sincerity in the boy’s remorse and that made him want to help him. He breathed out the nervousness that he felt. “What’s your name?” 

“Hyunjin.” The boy replied.

Jackson nodded. “Hyunjin... I’ll help you, but I need to do some preparations before we get back to our world. Until then, help yourself to recover your strength. I believe the battle ahead of us is one for the keeps.” He stood up and began walking out of Hyunjin’s room.

Hyunjin halted him. “Wait, sunbaenim.”

Jackson stopped midway and looked back at the boy. “Yeah?”

“You haven’t told me your name yet.” Hyunjin wiped the remaining tears in his eyes.

“Jackson.” 

Hyunjin stood up and bowed in front of the person who saved him as he spoke his gratitude. “Thank you, Jackson sunbaenim.” 

“Just call me hyung. Sunbaenim is too formal.” Jackson smiled at him.

Hyunjin smiled back at him, “Okay, Jackson hyung.”

===

The wind guardian arrived inside the castle faster than he normally does. As he appeared disheveled, the water guardian laughed at him. 

The wind guardian was still catching his breathe. “Listen, noona. You won’t believe what I just saw.”

“Calm down, Minho!” The water guardian replied. She commanded the younger guardian to take a seat. She took a glass and used her magic to fill it with water. “Here, drink this. It will make you feel better.” 

Minho took the glass from the water guardian and drank its contents hastily. He breathed out to make himself feel less panicky. “Noona... I found something. We must tell Chan and Younghyun hyung quick!”

A deep and manly voice echoed inside the room. “What is it that we need to hear?” 

Two other guardians - the earth and fire guardians entered the room where Minho and the water guardian were discussing.

“Younghyun hyung...” Minho was startled when he suddenly heard the earth guardian’s voice.

The fire guardian interrupted, “Your eyes are showing fear, Minho.”

The wind guardian looked at the fire guardian, “Chan...” He averted his gaze back at the water guardian, “Jeongyeon noona...”

Jeongyeon carressed Minho’s back to calm him down. “It’s okay, Minho. You can tell us what you saw.” Her voice somehow calmed the wind guardian. 

Minho tried to compose himself and tell the other guardians about what alarmed him. He let out a long sigh before speaking. 

“The door that keeps our world devoid of darkness...”

Younghyun raised an eyebrow. “What’s with it?”

Minho replied, “I found a crack in it.” 


	2. Hello, Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be my last update for now. The next one would probably be posted in 2020. Hehe. Until then, enjoy the rest of the holidays! :)

Sana was facing the door of Seungmin’s room. She was worried since days have passed by without her seeing the sage. The priestess decided to knock at the door, but she got no response.

“Seungmin? May I come in?”

There was still no response from the sage. Sana slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door. She gasped upon learning that Seungmin wasn’t inside. She hurriedly went down to the gathering area and saw Youngjae meditating.

“Youngjae-ah, have you seen Seungmin?”

Youngjae stood as he noticed Sana looking panicky. “No, he locked himself up inside his room, isn’t he?”

Sana signified her disapproval. “He isn’t there. Where could he be?”

“I saw him coming out of the shrine.” Sana and Youngjae turned to see Eunwoo approaching them. “Don’t worry about him. He’s fine.”

“Thanks, Eunwoo.” Sana smiled at Eunwoo and Youngjae then she proceeded towards the exit to follow the sage.

It was getting dark when Sana stepped out of the shrine to look for Seungmin. She wandered around the courtyard and saw the young sage sitting by the fountain. He was looking at the ground and appeared to be completely lost with his own thoughts.

Seungmin lifted up his head upon hearing footsteps approaching him. He looked down again upon learning it was Sana who was greeting him with a smile.

Sana sighed when the sage acted like she wasn’t there. “Seungminnie…” The priestess could tell that the sage was still hurting, and she could not help but feel the same. It had been days since they escaped Jae Hyung’s ambush and since then, Seungmin locked himself up inside his room in their hideout. Sana saw how the sage looked weary, which was not his thing. “Seungmin…”

The sage let out a deep sigh, “I don’t understand it…” He looked up and stared at the evening skies as he continued to speak. “Why would Jae Hyung reach out for our help in finding my brother if he already knew that Jeongin had his soul all along?” He was still gazing at the star that symbolized his brother’s light.

Seungmin felt Sana sitting beside him. He turned his head and looked at the priestess. “Is he tricking us?”

Sana said, “Just like you Seungmin… I have so many questions in my mind, too… How could we let it pass without hinting that Jae Hyung had darkness in his heart?”

“I know… There must be something… It’s like we have only seen a glimpse of the whole picture…”

“What are you implying, Min?”

“What if he isn’t the Jae Hyung who reached out for our help?”

“I don’t understand, Min. You have so much in your mind right now. Is this the reason why you’ve locked yourself in your room for three days?”

Seungmin laughed. “You know me. I won’t stop until I find answers. The Jae Hyung who ambushed us might be his darkness who got total control of his heart, just like how Ayen did to Jeongin.”

Sana nodded, “It’s a possibility… But I still don’t get it. What made Jae Hyung give in to the darkness?”

Seungmin sighed, “That’s what I’m still thinking about, Sana.”

===

Minho led the way as he and the other guardians made their way to the door. “It… It wasn’t that huge when I saw it!” Minho’s eyes widened as he spoke. The guardians saw the dark aura creeping out of the door through the crack, which grew larger when they arrived. It looked like some weird force behind the door is attempting to destroy it and insinuate itself into their world.

Jeongyeon looks at Younghyun with a worried expression, “How are we going to stop this?” The door started to crumble, which prompted the dark aura to enter from the other side. Several shadows had risen from the ground and began launching their attacks, which startled Jeongyeon and Younghyun. Minho was hasty enough in shielding the two guardians with a crystal barrier.

“Are you hurt?” The wind guardian asked.

“We’re good. Thanks, mate.” Younghyun responded.

Chan sent destructive twisters of fire towards the shadows as he dashed on his way to his allies. “Take that, shadow monsters!”

Jeongyeon averted her gaze and closed her eyes to avoid seeing the ghastly appearance of shadow monsters being melted by Chan’s powerful attack. “Please tell me it’s over, Chan.”

“No…” Chan’s voice was shaking. “There’s more of them.”

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and saw an army of shadow monsters emerging from the ground. It made her almost freezing like an ice statue upon seeing the hoard of shadows slowly marching towards them. The creeping fear she felt at that moment suddenly melted when Younghyun held her hand and gave her an assuring look. “We can do this,” he whispered to Jeongyeon.

Minho and Chan were also frightened by the large number of shadows nearing them. Younghyun commanded the other guardians to fight along with each other’s side. “Everyone let’s combine our strength! These monsters won’t stand a chance against us!”

The shadow monsters suddenly stopped marching when their fists and chest suddenly glowed. Minho gasped when he realized that the shadow monsters are preparing for an attack.

“Look out!” The wind guardian screamed.

The shadow monsters fired several homing black lasers towards the guardians. With all their might, the four guardians released their elemental magic against the dark magic approaching them. A powerful explosion followed as both forces clashed against each other, with the combined power of the guardians emerging victorious. Earth, wind, water, and fire destroyed the creeping army of shadow monsters.

The four guardians stood still as they saw a tall and slender man coming out of the door. He doesn’t seem to do any harm but Younghyun felt something eerie with the man’s presence. Behind the man was a young boy who looked sinister with his grotesque facial features. It took a while before Chan realized he knew the young boy who accompanied the stranger. The fire guardian’s voice trembled, “J… Jeongin?”

Younghyun and Jeongyeon looked bewildered at Chan’s reaction. Minho, on the other hand, showed the fire guardian an irritated look. “You know him, Chan?!?”

Chan did not respond. He couldn’t understand how his friend ended up being controlled by the darkness.

“Long time no see, Chan hyung.” The young man’s wicked smile creeped out the fire guardian. His ambience was a total opposite of the innocent and bright radiance Chan’s memories could tell of his friend, Jeongin.

Chan wanted to speak with his friend but he was interrupted by the earth guardian. “Who are you?” Younghyun leered at the tall stranger.

The man smirked at Younghyun. “I am Jae Hyung, your master.”

Jeongyeon spoke as she looked sternly at Jae Hyung, “What nonsense are you saying?!? What are you doing in our world?”

The dark master showed the talismans he possessed: the enchanted amulet, crystal scepter, and ancient ring. Ayen also summoned the flame sword and the spirit key. The guardians were at a loss for words upon seeing the forces of darkness holding their talismans.

“Now, submit yourselves or face the consequences.” Jae Hyung threatened the guardians.

===

Sana shivered in the cold evening breeze as she spoke to Seungmin. “We’re in this together, okay?” Her expression brightened up when the sage showed her his youthful smile. “Let’s go back inside, Min.”

Seungmin agreed and he followed Sana back to the shrine. Both of them were distracted when a portal suddenly appeared at the courtyard. Seungmin and Sana saw a lady coming out of it, the latter rushing to them begging for help.

“They’re after us! Please help us…”

Sana and Seungmin exchanged baffled looks. The priestess asked the disheveled lady, “Who’s coming after you?”

The lady’s voice was still trembling as she answered Sana. “A man… A man named Jae Hyung…”


	3. Jeongin's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon finds refuge in the realm of light without any clue about the other guardians' whereabouts. Meanwhile, a flashback narrates how Ayen possessed Jeongin's body, but someone inside Jeongin's heart protects the Chosen One's soul from being defeated.

Being ambushed by the forces of darkness is something that the guardians have not foreseen. Jeongyeon quivered as she recalled how she managed to escape Jae Hyung and his allies in their world. Seungmin and Sana consoled the water guardian as she narrated her thoughts.

_Jae Hyung summoned the talismans in his possession and used its power to take control of Younghyun, Minho, and Jeongyeon. The dark master commanded his apprentice, Ayen, to call for the flame sword and use it to sway Chan into his command. The helpless guardians of the four elements tried to resisted to Jae Hyung and Ayen’s orders but their souls are captives of the talismans possessed by Jae Hyung and Ayen. The guardians felt their heart being crushed, a stabbing pain that they resented the most, as they attempted to withstand being directed by Jae Hyung and his apprentice._

_“I’ve told you already. There’s no use fighting us, guardians. Submit yourselves and give your whole loyalty to us.” Jae Hyung spoke as he sneered at the guardians, who have already fell to the ground with their eyes longing for salvation at that moment._

_“N..ever!” Minho yelled back at the dark master. He screamed as he felt another stabbing pain in his heart when Jae Hyung casted a curse on the talisman._

_Jeongyeon begged the dark master for mercy. “Stop this!!!” Tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw the youngest guardian crying in pain._

_“Y…ou’ll pay for this…” Younghyun leered at Jaehyung. The dark master maniacally laughed at the guardians. “Why are you making it difficult for yourselves?” Jae Hyung was so focused in mocking the three guardians and he lost sight of the fire guardian, who was begging his friend for mercy._

_Chan felt dying at that instant, but he used his remaining strength to stand up and walk towards the dark apprentice. “J…Jeongin… I know you’re in there.” He saw how the dark apprentice’s eyes changed its colors as he approached him. It looked like Ayen struggled with something that Chan couldn’t understand. Ayen held his head like some unknown force is inflicting pain in it and he can’t control it, but the dark apprentice still managed to hurt the fire guardian with the talisman. Chan believed Jeongin can still control his own heart, and he used it as motivation to reach the struggling apprentice. “My… head hearts… master… help…” Ayen spoke softly, but it appeared it was Jeongin who was asking for help. Jae Hyung did not hear Ayen’s plea. Chan kneeled as he reached Ayen. He held the apprentice’s hand before falling to the ground once again._

_“I’m sorry, Jeongin.”_

_Jae Hyung looked back at the apprentice when he heard soft sobs. His eyes bulged upon seeing the dark apprentice regain his true complexion. It was Jeongin who was crying at the sight of his friend Chan, lying on the ground. He couldn’t believe how the young man relieved himself from Ayen’s control._

_Jae Hyung tried to summon an attack towards Jeongin, but the latter’s anger enabled him to release a magical strength that outwitted the dark master’s attacks. When Jae Hyung was knocked down by Jeongin’s counter attacks, he riveted the four guardians into the warp portal that he summoned. Jeongyeon saw everything, and she couldn’t understand how Jeongin did it. It appeared that someone was acting on behalf of Jeongin after he cried for his friend, Chan._

_Jeongin loses his consciousness and falls to the ground. As Jae Hyung wakes up from being knocked out, he screams his frustrations upon realizing that the four guardians had escaped. He runs over the young man’s body on the ground, and a mocking smile worked its way across his face when he saw the hauntingly appearance of spider veins in the young man’s face that ran down to his neck and his pale skin, which suggested that Ayen must have taken more control of Jeongin’s body than before. “This isn’t over yet,” the dark master swore._

“Where are the other guardians?” Sana inquired.

Jeongyeon sniffed, “We were supposed to escape together through the portal Jeongin created, but I don’t understand how we got separated. Please, we have to go after the other guardians before that dark wizard takes control over them.”

Seungmin sighed, “I don’t know what Jae Hyung is planning this time.”

“Let’s go and tell the others inside,” Sana interrupted. “Eunwoo should also know about this. After all, it’s his brother we’re also talking about.”

Seungmin and Sana accompanied the guest inside the shrine. She looked disheveled and panicky, but her beauty still stood out. Eunwoo and Yeji jolted upon seeing the lady entering with their allies. They showed off a questioning look, albeit, one that is not rude. They felt the innate power of the water guardian radiating from her presence and it did not signal a strength that is coming from the darkness. Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Youngjae both showed a puzzled expression as they saw the visitor. She looked familiar to them, and something at the back of their mind suggested that they have already seen her before.

Eunwoo breaks the ice between them. He walked towards the trio as he spoke, “I see we have a visitor. Who is she?”

Jeongyeon hasn’t recovered yet from the ambush and it made her feel uncomfortable seeing other people at that moment, even if she did not intend to feel that way. Sana noticed Jeongyeon fluttering as she tried to speak so she took it as a signal and initiated to introduce the water guardian. “She’s one of the four elemental guardians. Her name is Jeongyeon.”

“Jeongyeon?!?!” Jinyoung and Youngjae shouted in unison. Their allies were shocked with their reaction. They couldn’t understand why the two were acting like they have seen a ghost from the past.

Jinyoung and Youngjae pointed their wands at the water guardian, which made the latter hide behind Seungmin. It wasn’t quite a warm welcome for her.

“Stop this at once! Why are you threatening to attack her?” Seungmin raised his voice at the two wizards.

“You don’t understand!” Jinyoung explained. “She’s one of the cursed wizards who almost got us killed in Atlantic Village!”

“Ugh! I don’t want to remember it again, but she can summon those creepy carnivorous plants!!! Get away from her!” Youngjae yelled back at the great sage.

“I… I am not his creation…” Jeongyeon spoke softly behind Seungmin. “Please… This is the real me.”

Seungmin looked behind and saw the water guardian in tears as he hid herself. He looked back at Jinyoung and Youngjae sharply and gave them the final notice. “Drop your wands.” The two wizards gave in to Seungmin. The great sage may appear to be a soft person with his puppy-like facial features, but he is someone who they shouldn’t mess with when he is serious.

Eunwoo interfered, “At least, give her the chance to explain herself, right?”

Sana sighed, “Okay, our friend here just got ambushed in her home world and obviously isn’t feeling good. I believe she have already said enough to me and Seungmin. Can we let her recover for now?”

Jinyoung and Youngjae kept silent as if they were children who got scolded by their parents.

Yeji went towards Seungmin and Sana. She held Jeongyeon’s hand, smiling at her as she offered to come with her. “It’s okay. We’ll take care of you.” Jeongyeon gladly accepted Yeji’s hand as she let herself be escorted by her to their room.

Seungmin scratched his head when Jeongyeon and Yeji got out of their sight. “We have a bigger problem.”

Eunwoo furrowed his forehead, “Why am I feeling this is connected with that bastard who kidnapped my brother?”

Sana crossed her arms as she shook her head, “I’m afraid to say that you’re right, Eunwoo.”

===

“Checkmate, brother.”

Jeongin reached for the Sword of Light but Ayen pointed his weapon in his face as he grinned at the Chosen One. “Why am I not even surprised? You’re still a wimp, after all.”

Jeongin grunted, and he commanded the Sword of Light through his mind to be in his possession at that moment. Ayen was stunned into silence upon seeing the Chosen One wielding the sword in his left hand. He could only watch, his eyes bulged as Jeongin brought the object down, striking him in his chest. Jeongin heard a heavy thud, and then he saw his darker half fall on the floor.

Ayen laughed hysterically as his body began to fade away. “You’ve fallen into my trap, Jeongin. I didn’t know this would happen earlier than I’ve expected.”

Jeongin took a step back as he saw Ayen’s soul rising from his body. “W…What do you mean?”

Ayen smirked and he walked slowly towards Jeongin as he spoke. “Now that my body is about to perish, you and I have to join together!” His soul rushed towards the Chosen One and entered his heart.

Jeongin screamed hysterically, he couldn’t endure the throbbing pain in his chest as his darker half entered his heart. He cried as he saw a spider of veins slowly appearing in his skin, and it crept up to his face. It didn’t take a while and the Chosen One falls to the ground with his eyes closed. He had already transformed in the image of Ayen.

The Chosen One wakes up being surrounded with darkness; albeit, he can see himself glowing in darkness. He raised his arms and feels relieved upon seeing him devoid of any ghastly appearance. _Was it just a dream?_ He thought.

“No, you’re not dreaming. You’re inside your heart, Jeongin.”

That nasty voice. Jeongin turned around and looked disgusted at the sight of his darker half.

“Don’t you remember it, Jeongin? My soul entered your heart and I am now in control of your body.” Ayen mocked. “Now all I have to do is completely obliterate your soul…” Jeongin lost sight of his other half as Ayen teleported and quickly appeared behind him. Ayen pulled his hands backwards and he raised the Sword of Darkness, attempting to slash his throat. He grimaced at the helpless Jeongin, who was helpless at that moment. “Goodbye, Jeongin. It was a pleasure meeting you this quick.”

Ayen startled as an unknown force prevented him from finishing Jeongin. “What?!?” He couldn’t move his arms no matter how hard he tried.

“I don’t think so, Ayen.” Ayen suddenly floated midair, and the unknown force dragged him away from Jeongin.

Ayen knew that voice. How could he totally forget?

Jeongin recognized the familiar voice. Who could that be?

The Chosen One regained his composure as he was freed from being threatened by Ayen. He saw the same light appearing in front of him, and it slowly revealed its true form. Ayen gritted his teeth as he saw the man he resented in the past. “It’s you again.”

Jeongin was startled upon seeing the man turning to face him. He couldn’t bring himself to speak when he finally saw how “the light” looked like. Indeed, he was a splitting image of his younger brother. “L…light… No.” Jeongin shook his head and bowed in front of the man to show his respect. “Wonpil hyung! Thank you for saving me!”


	4. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayen takes over Jeongin’s heart but there is something he is unaware of.

* * *

Jeongin loses his consciousness and falls to the ground. As Jae Hyung wakes up from being knocked out, he screams his frustrations upon realizing that the four guardians had escaped. He runs over the young man’s body on the ground, and a mocking smile worked its way across his face when he saw the hauntingly appearance of spider veins in the young man’s face that ran down to his neck and his pale skin, which suggested that Ayen must have taken more control of Jeongin’s body than before. “This isn’t over yet,” the dark master swore.

Ayen opened his eyes and he was greeted with his master’s devilish smile. He was jaded from fighting Jeongin and Wonpil inside his heart. Still feeling weary, he grunts as he helped himself stand up. Ayen faces Jae Hyung with a victorious grin and said, “I’ve finally disposed them, master.”

Jae Hyung praised Jeongin’s darker half, “Good job, Ayen. We don’t need them anymore now that you’ve taken control of Jeongin’s body.” 

“What do you want me to do now, master?” Ayen asked. “I’m sorry about the guardians...”

“Forget about it, Ayen. I think I know where Jeongin might have brought them. For now... I want you to find that brat who now wields the Sword of Light.”

“Hyunjin...”

Jae Hyung nodded. “Without the Sword of Light’s power, we won’t be able to cast the curse...” He stopped speaking as he said the word “curse”.

Ayen showed his master a curious look. He doesn’t know yet what his master is planning. “If I may ask... What would the curse do in this world?”

“It’s none of your concern for now, Ayen.” Jae Hyung looked directly at his apprentice’s eyes. “Just bring me the Sword of Light.” 

Ayen wanted to interrogate his master more but he shrugged it off. He bowed at his master and he vanished from Jae Hyung’s sight as he went on to search for Hyunjin. 

===

Jeongin opened his eyes and he was greeted with his savior’s warm smile. It looked like Wonpil was shining in front of Jeongin because he was blocking the sunlight. Wonpil extended his hand and Jeongin grabbed it as he stood up. The Chosen One almost fell down when he let go of Wonpil’s hand, but the latter’s reflexes were quick as Wonpil grabbed Jeongin just in time. 

“I guess you haven’t recovered yet.” Wonpil said.

Jeongin shook his head as he helped himself stand up properly. “I’m feeling well now. Thank you.” He quickly inspected the surroundings and gasped upon seeing his reflection on the ground. Jeongin realized that they were standing on water. He was in awe upon seeing the enormous clouds above them that seemed to look like milky cotton candies floating in the galaxy above them. 

Jeongin stopped entertaining himself when the view he enjoyed suddenly knocked something in his mind. “Wonpil hyung... A...are... are we...” He stuttered and suddenly appeared nervous as he tried to speak his thoughts.

Wonpil giggled at him, “No, Jeongin. We’re not dead, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Jeongin sighed as he felt relieved upon hearing it from Wonpil. “Then... where are we hyung? This looks like the afterlife to me.” 

“Do you still remember what happened inside your heart with Ayen?” Wonpil asked him.

Jeongin recalled his thoughts. He still remembered how Ayen almost defeated him and Wonpil in his heart. Even Wonpil was surprised at how Ayen became stronger from the last time they have fought each other. Ayen must have absorbed most of Jeongin’s strength when his soul entered Jeongin’s heart. 

“Our combined magical strengths were failing us against Ayen. You asked me if I trust you... and I said yes... because you were always there whenever the darkness comes to invade my heart.” Jeongin said as he revisited his memories. “You reached out your hand and I held it... The next thing I knew... I was already lying here. I... don’t understand it, Wonpil hyung.”

Wonpil smiled at how Jeongin always looked innocent. “I’ve transported our spirits in this realm between life and death. Technically, we’re not dead... yet... but we’re good for as long as we are here.” 

Jeongin’s eyes widened upon hearing it from Wonpil. His savior continued explaining, “I’m sorry, I had to do it. We have to make Ayen believe that he has already taken control of your heart. Right now, I’m sure he’s already looking for Hyunjin...”

“...because I’ve commanded the Sword of Light to save Hyunjin right before Ayen’s spirit entered my heart.” 

Wonpil agreed. “And it’s the only way for us to track the whereabouts of Hyunjin. It seems to me that the sword brought him somewhere outside of our reach.”

“Hyung... We have to find Hyunjin before Ayen does. My evil half almost killed him before. He’s an abomination beyond salvation. I don’t know what else he could do just to get hold of the sword.”

Wonpil nodded. “It’s a good thing that you still remember Ayen’s memories from the time that he entered your heart. Now... where could the sword had brought your friend?” 


	5. The Timekeeper’s Secret

Jae Hyung arrived in his secret lair where Hyunjin had left Yuna before he succumbed to Ayen’s orders. The dark master observed the young lady who was peacefully sleeping, and unaware of the unfortunate events that happened between Jeongin and Hyunjin. 

The dark master’s laugh echoed inside the room. “Hyunjin really believed that your soul had wandered somewhere else when you were really cursed with a sleeping spell. What a pathetic brat. Thanks to his jealousy, my work here would be easier.”

Jae Hyung walked towards the window and he looked sternly at the star shining brightly at the night sky. He turns his gaze at Yuna, and realizes that he must keep her hidden while Ayen is looking for the final key: the Sword of Light. 

“I know Hyunjin will come back for you, but I’ll keep you hidden until the door is opened.” Jae Hyung raised his wand as he casted the spell to hide Yuna from anyone’s sight, including Ayen. He vanished from the room, leaving the young lady alone and hidden in plain sight.

===

Shortly after Jeongyeon had recovered, Seungmin, Sana, and the rest of the group were discussing their strategy on rescuing the other guardians.   
  


“We have to find the three guardians and there are six of us here.” Seungmin looked around as he spoke.   
  


“Three out of six are capable of doing combat with their magic.” Sana shifted her gaze at Youngjae and Jinyoung from Seungmin. “How are you going to find them?”

Jeongyeon looked down as she felt embarrassed. ”I’m sorry... I have no idea where they are right now.” 

“It’s okay. It shouldn’t be that hard to warp from one realm to the other.” Seungmin assured her.

Youngjae stepped in the conversation. ”Okay... So Eunwoo, Jeongyeon, and Sana will guard the shrine... What if an unexpected abomination happens and we are not here to fight with you?”   
  
Sana’s attention was caught by Youngjae’s remarks. She crossed her arms and thought about it. He has a point. Their combined strengths will surely be of no match to Jae and Ayen, who both possess the power of the talismans.

Jinyoung added, “Jae probably knows we’re hiding here but hasn’t attempted to follow us because he might be preparing for something more sinister before he decides to ambush us. It might not be a good plan if the three of us will leave the shrine to find the other guardians.”

Seungmin scratched his head. His frustration was kicking in but chooses to remain calm. “How are we going to find the guardians, then? Someone has to go out and rescue them before Jae does.”

“Leave it to me.” Eunwoo concentrated his strength in calling Younghyun, Chan, and Minho. It did not take long before his heart reached out to the hearts of the three guardians. Three portals were summoned in front of them, revealing the other guardians as they stepped out of it. Jeongyeon runs after them, her eyes glowing with tears as she felt relieved that her brothers were safe.

Eunwoo almost fell to his knees when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain inside his chest. He knew it would hurt that much. 

“What the fuck, Eunwoo?” Seungmin mouthed at him while scrunching his forehead. 

Eunwoo defended himself, “I’m your best chance now, Min.” He grunted as he stood up.

Jinyoung and Youngjae saw how the sage reacted. Before they could ask why Seungmin looked displeased, Eunwoo already gave them the answer. “Aside from having the power to travel through different timelines, Timekeepers like me have the power to call upon hearts, but we are forbidden to do so.”

Jinyoung inquired, “Is it because your innate powers are against the laws of nature?” 

Eunwoo nodded. “Exactly. If a timekeeper does... He would have to pay a certain price.”

“Price? What are you talking about?” Youngjae asked.

Eunwoo sighed. “My heart.”

Jinyoung and Youngjae looked at each other with confusion and worry in their face. 

The timekeeper continued, “This isn’t my first violation.” Eunwoo recalled how he defied time and space several times, the worst instance was when he sent Changbin to the Great Unknown. It still traumatized him because of what his impulsiveness did to Jeongin. Since then, he vowed to violate the rules if and only if it is for the better good.

“Seungmin got mad because he knows that if I do it again... I’ll be gone for good.” His gaze was fixed at Seungmin and Sana, who were both checking on the guardians he just saved. He couldn’t avoid himself thinking about Jeongin as he saw the four guardians hugging each other. A weak smile runs in his face.

Eunwoo turns to Youngjae and Jinyoung. “I could have used my strength to call Jeongin’s heart... but I don’t want to risk it and call Ayen’s heart instead.” He approaches the two wizards and speaks closely to them. “Honestly, I feel like I’ll have to use my last card soon.” His voice cracks as he controls his emotions. “If... if the undesirable thing happens to me... Promise me, you’ll save my brother.” 

“Hmm... How about... We won’t let you use that forbidden powers of yours again.” Youngjae joked.

Jinyoung agreed, “Leave it to us. We’ll save Jeongin and bring him back to you.”

Chan stepped forward and approached Eunwoo. “The wizards are right. My friend wouldn’t want his brother dead.” He smiled brightly at the timekeeper and extended his hand. “Pleased to finally meet you, mate. Thanks for saving us.”

Eunwoo accepted the handshake. “Anything for my brother’s friend. How I wish he was here. He would be delighted to see you.”

Jinyoung spoke, “Jeongin will surely be happy to see you alive. Until then, no calling of hearts or traveling through time is allowed. Do it for him, okay?”

Eunwoo just smiled at them and made it look he submitted to Jinyoung’s order. Deep within his mind, he knew the end is coming soon.

===

“There’s just one problem...” Wonpil smiled awkwardly at Jeongin as he scratched his nape. “Our time in the real world would be very limited since we would be wandering as spirits. If we don’t get back here soon, I’m afraid we will vanish forever.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, “What?”

”It wouldn’t be a problem if our spirit would enter its host again...” Wonpil answered.

”But... your body was left in the forbidden world... There’s no way you’ll be able to find it in the real world!” Jeongin protested.   
  


“That’s why I kept myself hidden in your heart so I could still see what’s going around. It took a while before Jae found out. That’s how silly I am.” Wonpil laughed.   
  


“Wonpil hyung... I don’t want to risk the existence of our spirits in the real world. Ayen has taken control of my body, thanks to you.” Jeongin rolled his eyes, which made Wonpil burst out in laughter as he found it cute.   
  


Wonpil crossed his arms. “Weh? You’re mad at me now? One of us has to regain his body back and help the other regain his.”   
  


“How much time do we still have, hyung?”   
  


Wonpil shrugged off his cleverness when he heard Jeongin speaking seriously. He must have devised a plan. “Either you or I should be able to go back into his body the soonest. Between you and I... It’s more feasible in your case... Although, it may ruin our plan of tricking Ayen.”

Jeongin shook his head. “Listen, Wonpil hyung. When Ayen’s spirit entered my body, I got much of what I know before losing it when we got separated.”

Wonpil looked confused, “I don’t understand...”

”What I’m trying to say is... Ayen absorbed most of my powers and my mind and heart was left like a blank slate when we were separated. I don’t know how but even without the Sword of Light, I can feel the strength that I once had. Maybe I somehow regained it when Ayen’s spirit entered my body again.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew where Jeongin’s explanation was headed to. ”Woah. Don’t tell me...”

”I am a timekeeper, Wonpil hyung. Allow me to defy the rules to get your body back. It’s my turn to protect you now.” Jeongin winked at his hyung, leaving Wonpil alone.

”Wait up, Jeongin!!! Argh. His spirit must have time traveled already.” 


End file.
